Greeks meet Egyptians
by Rebeccax3
Summary: Annabeth finds out that she's blood of the pharaohs. What happens when she gets to Brooklyn House and meets the rest of the Egyptians?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Percy Jackson series or The kane Chronicles series**

Chapter 1: My dad tells me something BIG

Annabeth's POV :

I was just working on some math homework that I had, and daydreamed of when I would get to go back to Camp Half Blood in my bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

My dad poked his head in.

"Hey sweetheart. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" he asks. I nod and push aside my work and thoughts.

"What's up?" I ask curiously since he never really talks to me. He sat on the edge of the bed. "There's something I need to tell you" he says nervously, fidgeting with his tie. "There's something I never told you about myself." He hesitated.

"I know that at camp you only learn about Greek gods, but what do you know about Egyptian gods?" That took me by surprise. Why was he asking me that? "Ummm only a bit dad. Why?" He bit his lip.

"Honey... They're real"

**If you like the story so far then please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 2: I leave for Brooklyn House

Annabeth's POV :

So my dad tells me that the Egyptian gods are real. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised because I knew that Roman and Greek gods existed. Heck, my mom was one. But it did surprise me.

I mean Egyptians? You've got to be kidding me.

And then my dad tells me that there are Egyptian magicians? And then something about gnomes?

And then the weirdest thing happened. He took out a stick mumbled some words and the mirror in my bathroom shattered.

"Dad" I whispered.

"Yes Annabeth?" He whispered back. "You shouldn't have done that. Now you have seven years of bad luck." I say. He chuckles, mumbles something else and the pieces floated up and formed my mirror again. "Not anymore" he says. I smile, but it quickly fades. "So they really are real?" I murmur.

He nods. "And since you're my daughter, you're a magician too. A blood of the pharaohs actually."

I sit there, absorbing it all in. "Annabeth, even though you'll probably make one of your own at The Twenty-first Nome, I want you to have my wand." My father says handing it to me. "The Twenty-first Nome?" I ask. "That's where you will be training. You might not want to, but think of all the new things you will learn." He has a point. "Alright" I sigh. My father smiles at me.

"Go pack. They already requested you and expects you to be there my tonight." He says.

A thousand questions are spinning in my mind, but I listen to my father and pack up.

**An hour later**

We're driving to what's going to be my new home.

**Sorry I know it's a bit rushed but I wanted to speed things up a bit so we can get to the part where Annabeth reaches The Twenty-first Nome.**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles series**

Chapter 3: We meet the new recruit

Carter's POV:

So we recently found out that there's another blood of the pharaohs here in New York. Her name's Annabeth Chase. We contacted their home and her dad picked up. He said she would be coming soon. I asked if she could make it by tonight. He had agreed.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for the newcomer.

There was a knock on the door.

Sadie went to open it. A blonde girl with startling grey eyes was at the doorway. "Hi! You must be Annabeth." Sadie said. "Yeah" Annabeth said. "Well don't be shy. Come on in." She went up and took a good look around. "These are all our initiates" I said. I then went around and introduced her to everyone. She would smile and nod. Sometimes to the older ones she would hold out her hand. But she seemed...Uncomfortable. I then told Cleo to give her a tour.

When they got back, I took her to her room.

"Look Annabeth, I know this is a lot to take in but it gets better. I promise. We're all here to help." I said. She smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it" she replied.

"Well get some rest. Tomorrow we'll tell you the other details." I said.

She nodded, and closed the door to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 4: A crocodile says Hi to me

Annabeth's POV:

Before I went to bed that night, I called the camp.

"Hello?" Chiron's voice said. "Chiron? Can I talk to Percy please?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Alright. Hold on a minute."

"Hello?" When I heard Percy's voice my heart throbbed. "Percy? Listen I won't be coming to camp for a while." I said. "Why? Annabeth, Camp is your home." He sounded hurt. "I know Percy, but there's a lot of stuff going on right now that I need to take care of." I said.

"How long?" He asked. "I'm not sure. At least a month" It hurt me to say that. I missed him so much. "Look I got to go. I love you." I said. "'Love you too." He replied, and I hung up.

I hadn't seen him in months. I sighed and realized that I was quite tired, so I snapped off my light and climbed into my new bed.

I woke up to the noise of someone knocking on my door. "Annabeth?" I recognized it as Sadie's voice, "It's time for breakfast" she said. "Okay!" I called, loud enough for her to hear through the door.

I rolled out of bed and changed out of my pajamas. I then combed my hair out and brushed my teeth.

I walked down the stairs slowly until I reached the main floor. The architecture of this building still amazes me. When one of the other kids saw me, he smiled and took me to the terrace, where everyone was eating.

What made me stop in my tracks was a crocodile. In the pool. Staring right at me.

It grunted and I took a step back. Cleo laughed. "Don't worry he's just saying hi." I blinked. Well, living here is going to be interesting.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 5: I get to know Annabeth

Carter's POV:

At breakfast, Annabeth sat at the corner of the table quietly. She didn't talk to anybody. She just sat there and hardly touched her food. "We didn't poison the food you know" I said to her.

She laughed. "I know. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"So Annabeth, where are you from?" asks Alyssa. "Manhattan" she answered. "Manhattan? We're not supposed to go to Manhattan" Alyssa said. "Why?" Annabeth asked. "Well apparently, it's not safe there. It's full of _other forces"_ answered Sadie.

I saw Annabeth go pale. "Don't worry" said Felix "I'll protect you!" Annabeth laughed. "So will the barriers around Brooklyn House" I said.

"Do you guys go to school?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah. Some of us go to BAG" Jaz said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow."Bag?" she said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. " Brooklyn Academy For The Gifted" Walt said. "Oh" was all she said.

I was studying her, trying to figure out her emotions. She hid them well. I couldn't help but notice her stormy grey eyes. They were quite…Unsettling.

" We're actually leaving like right now." Sadie said "Or we'll be late." Everybody started scrambling to get their stuff together. "If you'd like I can send in an application for you" Sadie said. Since when was she ever this nice? ["Oww! Stop It!"]

Annabeth nodded " I'd really appreciate it" she said. "Okay" Sadie said ruffling some papers.

"Got to go. Just stay here with Carter. He doesn't go to school. He'll tell you everything else you need to know." Sadie said. Sigh. Sadie always makes me to _everything. _["Not true!"]

As soon as everyone left, the house was quiet. The ankle biters were probably outside playing with Khufu And the older students went out for a bit.

So I decided to get to know Annabeth better.

I asked her some questions, and she answered them all, but it looked like she was holding something back. Something…Big.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**P.S. What do you think will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 6:

Annabeth's POV:

After everyone left for school, it was just me and Carter. He started asking me a bunch of questions and I started to panic. Luckily at Camp, they actually taught us how to make quick cover up stories on the spot.

Before Sadie had left, she said that she would send in an application for me. I wasn't expecting that. I thought that they studied magic all day long here. But I was excited to go to.

So for the rest of the morning Carter was telling me about all the classes that he and Sadie teach and about all the battles in the past and all the other Nomes. Questions flew out of my mouth after almost every word he said to me.

"Is Zia your girlfriend?" I asked while we were eating lunch. His whole face flushed. "Yeah" He said. I smiled "how long have you two been together?" "Umm just about a month or so" he replied. "Oh" I said.

"So why don't you go to school?" I asked curiously. "My dad use to home school me, so I feel more comfortable staying at home" he answered. I nodded.

"BACK!" I hear Sadie scream front the front door. "Why are you home so early?" Carter asked. "Oh, well _someone _ sort of released some kind of gas in the science room. They had to evacuate the school." Replied Sadie.

"It was an accident!" cried Jaz. And everyone started laughing.

"Oh by the way Annabeth, I handed in your application. You start tomorrow. "Sadie said to me. "Okay thanks." I said to her. "No problem."

For the rest of the afternoon to the evening, Annabeth went to her classes at Brooklyn House. The things she learned fascinated her.

And it turns out, she was really good at everything they taught her.

After all the classes were done and they had a filling dinner, Annabeth excused herself and went up to her room.

She debated on whether or not she should iris message Percy, but she was afraid that he would ask too much questions and that someone might walk in on it.

So she took out one of her books on Greek mythology that she found in the amazing library downstairs, and started to read.

Eventually, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Percy Jackson Series or The Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 7: Is Annabeth a spy?

Carter's POV:

About twenty minutes after Annabeth had excused herself from the dinner table, I told Sadie to go and check if she was sleeping. "Why? Don't be such a creep brother" Sadie said. "Just go check. You'll see why later" I whispered.

She grumbled something about "stupid brothers" and went upstairs.

She came back down three minutes later and confirmed that Annabeth was sleeping.

"Okay, look" I said in a low voice, "I asked her a lot of questions and it seemed like she was holding something back. It's like shes's trying to keep a secret from us. I don't trust her" I said

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Boys are so dense. She's a girl. Of course she has secrets."

I glared at my sister. "You don't understand. I have this weird feeling about her."

Zia raised an eyebrow "You think that she is working for Apophis?"

I didn't say anything. "That's insane! She's just an innocent girl!" Sadie argued.

"Believe what you want. I still don't trust her" I said

"I don't trust her either" Walt said "She's a spy"

"Walt! Are you crazy?!" Julian said

Walt just shook his head.

I heard something at the staircase, but when I turned, nothing was there.

Annabeth's POV:

I awoke to people arguing. I quietly slipped downstairs. I stopped when I heard my name.

"I don't trust her" I heard Carter say.

"That's insane! She's just an innocent girl!" I heard Sadie say.

I eavesdropped on their whole conversation until I accidently hit the railing with my foot. Carter turned and I ran upstairs before he could see me.

I quietly closed the door to my room and prayed that he didn't see me.

**I hope you like it! Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Percy Jackson Series or The Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 8: Drew torments me

Annabeth's POV:

Sadie woke me up in the morning telling me to get my stuff ready for school. I groaned and got out of bed, and then I realized what happened last night. They didn't trust me.

Well, at least Carter and Walt don't. They'd be keeping a watchful eye, so I needed to be careful.

I tried to ignore the guilty feeling in my stomach as I got ready for my first day of school.

I wasn't nervous though. I went to a new school every few months.

I went to the terrace and stuffed a bagel down my throat, as I went downstairs to get an empty notebook and some pens.

I followed the rest of the initiates to school.

I went to the office to get my schedule and headed back to Sadie so she could show me around.

But when I walked back to her, I saw who she was talking to.

Drew.

They were arguing about something. Oh wait no. They were insulting each other.

I tried to turn and run the other way when Lacy saw me.

"Annabeth?" Lacy squealed. Then she ran over and gave me a hug. I forced a smile. "Hey Lacy, Drew" I said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had issues to deal with? That's why you're not coming to camp." Drew said with a perfect eyebrow raised

"Umm yeah i'm getting through it" I said

Now it was Sadie's turn to raise an eyebrow." You know Drew?"

"Uhh yeah. We go to the same summer camp." I replied. "Oh" she said.

Then the bell rang.

"See you later Annabeth" Sadie called rushing down the hall. Drew gave me one curious look before she and Lacy danced off and I was left alone.

"Saved by the bell" I murmured to myself.

I then silently thanked my mom and walked off to class.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Percy Jackson Series or The Kane Chronicles series**

**I know that some of the chapters are short. Thank you for telling me! I'll try and make them longer!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**And Thank you to the lovely person who doesn't have an account but sent me a review and gave me an amazing idea!**

Chapter 9:

Annabeth's POV:

_Shoot!_

Sadie and Drew and Lacy know each other?! What if Drew asks me where I know Sadie from? Or vice versa? I could always make up some story but they were both curious girls who won't stop until they find what they need.

For the rest of the school day I avoided everyone from Brooklyn House and Drew and Lacy.

I went back to Brooklyn House and left my stuff at the table in the living room, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Carter's POV:

Some of the guys were watching T.V, Felix was summoning penguins (Of course), the ankle-biters were drawing, and everyone else was basically running around the mansion or in their room.

I saw Annabeth go to the bathroom and I heard the shower go on. [I'm not a creep Sadie!] And her stuff was on the table. So I started looking through her stuff.

Okay sure, maybe I do sound like a creep, but honestly that girl gave me some serious bad vibes.

Then her phone rang.

I was going to leave it, but if it was one of her friends or something maybe I could get some information on her.

"Hello?" I said.

Percy's POV:

It's been a while since I've talked to Annabeth, and I wanted to hear her voice. So I called her from camp.

After two rings a guy picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

Instantly I was jealous. Who was this guy and why was he answering Annabeth's phone?

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Carter." The guy answered. "Who are you?"

"Percy. Annabeth's boyfriend" I added just to be clear.

"I never knew she had a boyfriend" he said.

"Why do you care?" I asked

"I just never knew" he replied but it sounded like he was distracted.

"Ok whatever. Can I talk to Annabeth?" I needed to know who this Carter guy was.

"She's in the shower" He said. Shower? What in Hades was she doing in the shower while she had a guy over? My shock quickly turned to anger to disbelief. No Annabeth wouldn't cheat on me. Would she?

No. Never. Ive known Annabeth for over 5 years. That's not something she'd do.

Then I felt silly. I was jealous of a guy who picked up her cell. Who cares? It could've been her cousin or just a friend.

If Annabeth found out what I thought, she'd be laughing. Then I think she would be upset that I thought that she was that unloyal.

"Oh okay. Tell her I called." I said.

"Alright dude." He answered.

And I hung up.

Carter's POV:

So Annabeth had a boyfriend? I hadn't had enough time to ask questions before he hung up so I thought about looking through her contacts and all her information on the phone. But she came walking down the stairs before I could.

She raised her eyebrow at her phone in my hand.

"Someone called. I picked up for you." I said trying to sound innocent.

Her expression softened. "Thanks" She murmured. Yeah it worked! [And you thought I was a bad actor Sadie. Pftttt.]

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Umm your boyfriend, Percy." I replied.

She blushed. "Oh."

She took her phone and her bag and went up to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Kane Chronicles Series**

Chapter 10: Walt yells at me

Annabeth's POV:

While I was in the shower, Percy called, and Carter answered. That must've been awkward. I just hope that they didn't give away anything about me.

I'm trying to keep Greeks and Egyptians away from each other as hard as I possibly can. I mean look what happened with the Romans.

We were still very cold with each other, but at least they hadn't tried burning down our camp… yet.

Anyway, I was debating on whether or not I should call him back. My heart was saying _YES! _But my mind was saying _that's too reckless._ I wanted to tell my mind to shut up but I knew it had a point.

I'd probably be telling him within the first three minutes of the phone call.

Plus I wasn't supposed to use my cell unless it was an emergency. It could attract all kinds of monsters.

I sighed sadly and put my phone across the room so I wouldn't be tempted to call him.

It's been about a month since my first day here at Brooklyn House and I was starting to feel comfortable.

I've been following the path of Isis the goddess of magic like Sadie because back at Camp I was sick of being the only one without special powers.

I mean Percy has his control over water, Piper has her charmspeak, Jason and Thalia had their cool lightning powers, the Apollo cabin with their magical ways of healing etc.

I mean it was so unfair.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was starting to trust everyone at Brooklyn house until the day Walt came walking into my room and started yelling at me.

At first he just examined me with cold hard eyes. And I realized that it wasn't Walt that was acting like this. It was Anubis.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him slightly irritated for just barging into my room without permission.

"I know you're a Greek" was his answer.

Panic almost swallowed me, but I managed to play it cool. "What are you talking about?" I said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can tell by your eyes that you're a daughter of Athena. I'm a god. I know all about the Greeks and Romans." He said

It was no use trying to deny it. He was a god. And let's face it, gods know everything.

"Alright, I am. What's the big deal?" I said

"The big deal is, you could be working for their side. Passing information about us to them. Our weaknesses, our strengths, our plans. I don't trust you." He said

I let that sink in. He thought I was a spy for the Greeks? "That's ridiculous. I'd never do that. I'm trying to keep you two apart if you haven't noticed." I said calmly.

"You're either with the Greeks or you're with the Egyptians. Pick one." He said.

"You can't be serious" I said in disbelief.

"Oh, but I am." He answered coolly.

"That's my home." I said quietly.

"Leave then" His tone rose and it was actually quite scary "and don't come back."

"Lord Anubis-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Ill give you an hour to pack your things and leave. If you're still here one minute after, I'll escort you out myself." Then he turned and walked out.

It hit me right in the face. Tears streamed down my face as I threw all my belongings into the bag that I brought with me on the first day.

**Isn't Anubis so mean? Sorry, but I had to do it.**

**You'll see what happens between the Greeks and the Egyptians in a few chapters.**

**Just a little hint about what might happen…. The Romans are involved too.**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Kane Chronicles series**

Chapter 11: Walt and I go downhill

Sadie's POV:

Me and Carter [oh whatever me and Carter, Carter and I, it's the same thing] were walking down the hallway when we heard arguing. The door was left a crack open and Carter and I [happy brother dear?] obviously took a peek inside.

It was Annabeth and Walt.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can tell by your eyes that you're a daughter of Athena. I'm a god. I know all about the Greeks and Romans." I heard Walt say to Annabeth. It kind of stunned me because Walt was never really that mean.

I looked deeper into the duat and I saw that it was Anubis talking, not Walt.

"Alright, I am. What's the big deal?" Annabeth said. I looked at my brother and mouthed the words _Greeks and Romans? _He just shrugged like _beats me. _So much for him being the smart one.

"Alright, I am. What's the big deal?" I heard Annabeth say.

"The big deal is, you could be working for their side. Passing information about us to them. Our weaknesses, our strengths, our plans. I don't trust you." Anubis said.

I looked at Carter again and he looked kind of excited. He mouthed the words _I told you so, I told you so, I told you so _over and over again. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave then" His tone rose and it was actually quite scary "and don't come back."

"Ill give you an hour to pack your things and leave. If you're still here one minute after, I'll escort you out myself." Then he turned and walked out.

My jaw dropped. How could he say such a thing to her? Especially when it wasn't his decision to kick people out of Brooklyn house.

Before Walt could walk out and catch us spying, Carter grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the door of Shelby's room that was right next to Annabeth's.

We stayed there an extra five minutes just to be safe and walked out. When I knocked on Annabeth's door, she didn't answer. It was locked so I couldn't get in, even though I could've used magic, I didn't want to intrude on her privacy.

So I went downstairs looking for Walt so he could explain everything, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Then Annabeth came down. She covered her face but I knew that she was crying. She also had a bag with all of her stuff in it.

Carter and I tried to stop her, but she just pushed past us and ran out the door.

I chased after her but lost her after about 2 minutes. [Shut up Carter, I am _not _out of shape.]

I went back inside to find Walt sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"What was that about?!" I demanded

He didn't look up from the screen. "What?" He asked

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened between you and Annabeth? Why did she run out crying and why were you yelling at her? And what In Horus's Underpants do Greeks and Romans have to do with this?" I was frustrated that Walt wasn't telling me anything.

This time he looked up at me. "You were eavesdropping?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I always eavesdrop. I'm Sadie Kane."

He chuckled. I guess I should have known.

"You still didn't answer my questions." I said to him.

"Because I cant." Was his answer. Seriously? _Because I cant. _What kind of an answer is that?

"Because you can't?" I said with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry Sadie, but I swore an oath. I can't tell anyone."

"I'm your girlfriend!" I exploaded "We're not supposed to keep secrets from eachother! I tell you everything!"

"Sadie this isn't my choice" He said

My face must've said enough because he stood up and held my face so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I am incredibly sorry Sadie." He leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away and ran to my room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles series**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy.**

Chapter 12:

Annabeth's POV:

I ran as fast as my legs could, towards camp. But of course it was all the way in Manhattan so I stopped to rest in a diner. I ordered a coffee and a bagel and ate while thinking about what just happened.

I was a failure.

I let my dad down.

But you know what? I never really wanted to be a magician anyway. I hated lying to Percy and Chiron and my entire cabin! They were my siblings!

I've always liked being a Greek. As soon as I met the Romans, I've confirmed it. They were so violent and harsh.

The Egyptians weren't so bad, but still I have my reasons.

I sighed, slurped up the rest of my coffee, gobbled down my bagel, paid and walked out.

I was thinking about asking the Gray sisters for a ride when I realized that I didn't have any drachmas. My dad had told me not to bring anything that made them suspicious.

So I brought regular clothes and books and stuff, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for my new knife I had Leo make for me after I lost the one Luke gave me while trying to get back the Athena Parthenos.

I kept that to myself. Never showed anybody.

Anyway, I didn't have any drachmas. But I did have mortal money. I guess I could call a taxi and make him drop me off at the bottom of the hill. I was debating on that when I was knocked right off my feet and slammed into a tree.

It was extremely painful, but I managed to get up.

Oh my gods. It was a Drakon. I wish I could tell you it was the friendly one from camp. Sorry. That would be a lie.

I took out my knife and cautiously walked around it trying to find a good spot for me to make my target.

Until it lunged at me. I dodged it's attack and veered right. I stabbed my knife deep into it's neck and it roared in pain.

I was afraid that it didn't kill it. But relief swept through my body as it turned to ash.

Honestly? I was out of shape. I usually train everyday for like at least 8 hours at camp. Sure there's a little training room at Brooklyn House, but it's nothing.

You can only practice magic. I can try fighting with the shabti with my knife, but then they would ask questions like where did I get it, and what is it made of and stuff.

So I decided to go with the taxi idea.

I called a taxi and waited as it came to my rescue.

I told the driver to take me to Farm road 3.141 Long island, New York, and he gave me a funny look.

"Ain't nothin there miss." He said to me. "Ya sure you wanna go there?"

"One hundred percent" I said.

Then I took out my hundred dollar bills pretending to see if I had enough.

His eye widened.

"Alright miss" He said, and we took off for Camp Halfblood.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or Kane chronicles series**

Chapter 13: Home

Annabeth's POV:

As the driver dropped me off where I had told him to, I thanked him and paid him and he took off.

I took my bag and walked up the hill. I could see Thalia's tree! I was so excited! I ran right pass the borders and smacked into someone.

I looked up. "Percy!" I cried and tackled him into a hug. "Hey watch it wise girl, you're gonna break me" he said.

I blushed and stepped back. But he only chuckled, and pulled me into a tighter hug. Then he kissed me.

"I missed you so much Annabeth" He said to me. "I missed you too seaweed brain."

"Hey, that thing going on with your family, is it okay?" He asked.

I realized he was talking about the reason I made up for not coming to camp.

"Oh yeah, its fine." I said. "Good. Now I have you all to myself." He said which made me laugh.

"Not so fast Jackson." A familiar voice said. I turned and Thalia was grinning at me. "Thalia!" I said and ran to her. She laughed and gave me a hug.

I put all my stuff away in my trunk in the Athena cabin and laid down on my bed.

I wanted to spend some time with Percy, but I needed some time to think through what happened back at Brooklyn House-again.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

Sadie's POV:

I sat on my bed. I tried not to cry since I was usually a tough girl, and crying over my boyfriend- really? Get yourself together.

I mean Annabeth was a really nice girl. What would she do to Anubis to make him so angry? And why was it _so _bad that he couldn't even tell _me?_

There were several knocks on my door every few minutes but I ignored them. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and it was pitch black in my room. I stared at my clock for about a minute before I could tell what time it was. 3:00 am.

I was a little hungry since I had not eaten dinner so I went downstairs to get a bite to eat.

I passed Amos's office that he told us never to go into (of course we _tried_, but it was heavily charmed. We couldn't go in no matter how hard we tried) and I heard a whispered argument inside.

I lied down on the floor and tried to peek in through the crack on the bottom. I couldn't see anything though. So I just pressed my ear closer and tried to listen to who it was.

"Anubis, I appreciate what you did, but that was a really stupid move" I heard Amos growl.

"I was doing what I thought was best" I heard Walt's voice say.

"His intentions were good" I heard Bast say.

"Kicking Annabeth out had made the other gods angry. Now they think were not willing to cooperate. And we need them. We cant fight this battle without them." Amos sounded so stressed that I wished I could go over and hug him. But I knew that I needed to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Now the kids are suspicious. I don't want them to be worried. Not until the very last possible minute. They've been under too much already. It's only been a couple of months."

So Amos and Bast were in on the little Annabeth secret? And what is it that they're always talking about, about other gods? Please tell me there aren't any more. I wouldn't be able to take it. More gods, more monsters, more enemies, more battles, more deaths.

I wanted to burst through the door and call them out, but I knew they would never tell me. And right now, I should find out more about what they were talking about first, so I have something to back up my accusations.

I crept back to my room and laid back down. I stared at thee ceiling for who knows how long.

They didn't want us to worry?

Too late.

My life really sucks.

**Thanks for reading demigods! And Egyptians of course! **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter please feel free to PM me or just write it in the reviews! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles series**

Chapter 14:

Sadies's POV:

The next morning, as soon as I woke up, I went straight to Carter's room. He was still sleeping. I yanked the blanket off from his body and smacked him on the head. Maybe just a _tiny b_it too hard. [Okay, maybe _a lot _too hard, but it was important Carter!]

"OW! What in the name of Horus was that for?" He demanded. I plopped down next to him and began retelling him everything I remember from last night.

When I was finished, Carter was sitting with his fingers covering his mouth, in deep thought. "Are you sure that's exactly what they said?" He asked. I sighed dramatically. I was getting impatient. "Yes I'm sure Carter"

"Well what do you expect me to do?" He said to me. I raised my eyebrows. "You're joking right?"

"What?" He replied. "Well this was a complete waste of time" I said. "Sadie, there's nothing really that I can do." I was about to I was about to yell at him and tell him that there were plenty of things that he could do, when I realized that there weren't.

What _did _I expect him to do? Prevent whatever that was going on from happening? _How? _

And then I got an idea. The only thing I _could _do right now. I was going to go confront Amos, Bast and Anubis. And demand to know what was going on.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I've spent days training and pranking and working but I still always thought back to the Egyptians. I've debated with myself multiple times on telling Percy and Chiron but I just didn't know how. "Oh hey, bt dubs I'm an Egyptian. WOOO" yeah that'll be a pleasant conversation.

Chiron's been acting strange lately. He looks so worried now. He's doubled the amount of guards around the border and has re- secured the camp boundaries every few hours.

It's weird. Like he's expecting another war or something. I've seen that the other campers have also noticed how jittery Chiron's been lately. They've been spreading rumors about how Kronos and Gaia are rising again.

Every time I hear those names a shiver runs up my spine.

And then, one day, the suspicion ended. But when the suspicion ended, panic started.

* * *

Sadie's POV:

I didn't have to go up against them the next day. They were the ones that called us. While everyone was leaving for school, Bast made me and Carter stay behind.

She pulled us into Amos's office and told us to take a seat. Amos and Walt were already there.

I still haven't talked to Walt since the day we had our argument, so it was quite awkward sitting right across from him.

"Kid's, remember the first time you came here to live with me? I mentioned that Manhattan was dealing with 'other gods?'" Amos said.

Me and Carter exchanged looks. Of course we remembered. It's all we thought about for the last few days.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles series**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me really happy!**

**Btw this was set after the serpent's shadow and after The mark of Athena **

**Also, I'm sorry for not updating so often anymore, I promise I'll update sooner from now on! :D **

Chapter 15: Oh My Gods

Annabeth's POV:

Chiron called a meeting with all the cabin leaders and senior councilors. We sat around the ping pong table waiting for the meeting to start.

We were all quiet, considering we all wanted to hear what was going on. Chiron stood at the head of the table, deep in thought. Finally, he took a small breath, and began.

"Demigods" he started, "we have come to a very, very, troubled time." Everyone exchanged nervous glances. We've had enough of that. "Even worse than the second titan war, or the struggle with Gaia." Chiron stopped, looking at all of us in turn. "They are rising again. This time, together. And it is not just them two. They are joining forces… With another monster… From other kinds of gods."

"Those Romans will be the death of us!" Snarled Clarisse. And the others grunted in agreement. I stayed silent. Because I knew that Chiron wasn't talking about the Romans. The whole time I was at Brooklyn House, all everyone really talked about was Apophis, the giant serpent, and how it attacked the city and how big the fight was between Apophis and Brooklyn House.

Panic shot up my throat. If Apophis was rising… And joining forces with Gaia and Kronos… Then that means… That _we'll_ have to join forces… Us, the Romans… and the Egyptians. Ohhh great. Why me?!

* * *

Sadie's POV:

So basically, Amos told us that there were other gods - Greeks and Romans. At this point, it didn't really surprise me or Carter. We already kind of figured it out.

But still, we got a jolt of anxiety hearing it from Amos's mouth -to find out that it was true.

Then he told us that Apophis was rising again. Okay, that, we didn't know. To make matters worse, Apophis wasn't rising alone. Oh no. He was rising with Gaia (a Greek/Roman earth goddess that is apparently evil) and Kronos (another Greek/Roman god of time that is also apparently evil) fabulous.

"Don't tell the others about this. Not yet. It'll scare them too much. We can wait a few days. Let them enjoy some peace for a little bit more."

Carter and I had both agreed. We've grown very close to eachother at Brooklyn House. We're family. I care about them very much. No need to make them depressed.

I've noticed that, the whole time, Walt was watching me. He never took his eyes off me. Even when he was popping in information. I don't know whether he was making sure I didn't freak out, or if he was thinking back to the argument we had.

Right now though, I didn't really feel like thinking about it. I just wanted to go to my own, secret, _safe _place, where I could cry my eyeballs out and just let the wind blow away my worries. Too bad that place doesn't exist. Oh how I wish it did.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

When Chiron told us that there were Egyptian gods, there were gasps all around. Suddenly everyone was speaking at once. Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground for silence. It took a while for everyone to calm down, but eventually everyone did. He told us to tell our cabin mates of this meeting, and to tell them not to worry. He didn't tell us much about the Egyptians, even though everyone asked. He said he would tell us more later on.

Apparently, the leaders of the Greek demigods, Roman demigods, and Egyptian "blood of the pharaoh's" have all agreed to come together in this dark time. That was a good thing-for everyone else except for me. I am so dead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Kane Chronicles series**

**I can't believe that I spelt Gaea wrong in the last chapter *face palm* I'm ashamed. Sorry!**

Chapter 15:

Annabeth's POV:

Everybody left the meeting shocked. Percy took my hand and we walked in silence back to my cabin. I tuned to give him a kiss on the cheek before I went back to my cabin, but I guess my face was worse than I thought.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there for a while. I had to tell him. "Percy?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said. "I need to tell you something. Promise me you wont freak out?" I said, my heart racing. "Of course. What is it?" Just then Grover ran up to us, panting.

"Hey guys." He said. "I can't believe what happened back there. " He shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, Percy, Chiron wants to see you." "Hold on a sec." He said. "What were you going to say?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing" I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Go. Chiron's waiting for you." I added on. "But-" but Grover already grabbed his arm and was yanking him off. I sighed. What was I going to do? I swear when Chiron was talking about the Egyptians he gave me a glance. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe not.

Sadies's POV:

I left Amos's office and went straight for my room. I debated on whether I should go to school or not, but I decided against it. I didn't like going to school regularly, not to mention upset.

So I laid down in my bed and started listening to some music on my ipod. Hey, it relaxes me.

Later that afternoon someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I said. The door opened. Carter walked in and closed the door. "Hey" he said. "Sup?" I answered, fiddling with my ipod.

"How are you holding up?" he asks me. "Not bad. You?" I replied dully. "Alright." He answered. For a few minutes we sat in silence. "When do you plan on telling the others?" I asked.

Carter sighed. "Dunno. I don't want them to worry like what Amos said, but I still want them to be prepared." I nodded. For another few minutes we sat in silence. Then we heard the doors open from downstairs and heard all of the initiates bustle in.

Carter looked up. "Go first" I told him. He hesitates, then heads for the door. He's just about to walk through when he turns back around. "Don't freak kay? Everything's going to be fine." When he spoke he seemed genuinely concerned. I guess it's just his _brotherly instincts._

"Me? I'm not _freaked _at all." I lied. He looks at me for a second. "Okay" and he walks out of the room.

I got up and stared at myself in the mirror for about five minutes. I may sound narcissistic, but I need to make sure I don't look worried. I stand there for another two minutes, then I finally take a deep breath.

I walked down the stairs and plastered a smile on my face. As my foot reaches the bottom step, im instantly ambushed by Cleo. "How come you didn't come to school today?" She asked "You were right behind us, then you just vanished."

"Yeah. I wasn't feeling very well." Carter had it easy. He never goes to school.

"Oh. Well are you feeling better now?" She asked. My heart ached. Cleo was so sweet. I hated lying to her. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better " She smiled. "Good" Then she turned and started feeding some Oreo's to Khufu.

Annabeth's POV:

I watched as Grover and Percy disappeared in the distance. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my cabin. Time to tell them what's going on. Honestly, I wasn't _too _worried about how they were going to take it.

My cabin was strong. No one shed a single tear, which was a relief since I expected that to happen. Instead, there were only angry, determined faces, even on the little ones.

I wonder how the other cabins are doing. I didn't really want to go check though, because if someone loses it, I don't know what I would do. Better to let there siblings comfort them.

To tell you the truth, I think that _I _might lose it. I'm seriously stressed out. What am I supposed to do?

No. No no no no no no no no. I cannot afford to think this way.

I am wisdom's daughter.

**What do you guys think? Should Annabeth tell Percy and Chiron? :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or Kane chronicles series**

Chapter 17:

Annabeth's POV:

I lie down on my bunk, twirling my dagger between my fingers. All my other siblings were at the sword arena, I would've went too, but I've just been feeling like tartarus lately.

The guilt has been eating at me, from the inside out. I wanted to punch walls, break glass, throw things. Anything. Maybe even stick Octavian's face on a doll and strangle it.

Now, that may seem a bit extreme. Maybe it is. But I can't take it. Finally, I heave myself off of my bed, and head to the big house.

I found Chiron inside, examining a battle map. He heard me come in and motioned me forward.

I walked up beside him and took a deep breath. "Chiron?" I said. "You're going to tell me that you knew about the Egyptians all along, aren't you? That you're one of them." He said without looking my way.

For a second, I just stared at him. How had he possibly known? I tried so hard to keep it a secret. "How did you know?" I whispered. This time, he turned and looked at me.

"Your mother knew about it. So she convinced your father to send you to Brooklyn House to see if you would get along with the others. We needed to know that both sides were able to co-operate with each other. The other adults at Brooklyn house knew. So we kept in touch, to see how things were going. " He answered.

"But-" I started. "Anubis" he said, "yes. Listen Annabeth. What he did, was nothing personal. He just… needs to learn to trust. I'm sure he'll adjust."

I stood there. My mind blank. "Don't worry Annabeth" he said reassuringly.

"Am I supposed to keep it a secret?" I whispered. Chiron hesitated. "I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. You're a smart girl, and I trust you. You'll do what you have to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." He turned and wheeled out the door.

I wish he wouldn't always talk like that. Sometimes I need straight forward answers.

* * *

Sadie's POV:

So about an hour ago, Bast told me that we were to meet the Greeks and Romans in a week. Great. So we only have a week of freedom. She told me to tell Carter, so I've been running around Brooklyn House trying to find him. I finally found him in the library {nerd. Am not!}.

I told him what Bast told me. He sighed. "So soon?" he asked, I nodded. I haven't had a good look at him in a while and now that I did, I felt kind of bad for him. Ever since Amos left Carter in charge because he had to go back to the first nome and stuff, Carter's been thrown into all kinds of different responsibilities. He looked weary, with deep purple shades under his eyes, tousled hair, and this droopy expression in his eyes.

I gotta admit. I was a little excited to meet our… ummm _cousins? _Is that what we are? Ok no. That seems kinda creepy. Uhhh let's go with… _friends._ Yeah, alright, friends. So, I _was _kinda excited to meet them, but now, seeing Carter's anxious expression, I got kind of scared myself.

What if we don't get along? What if we go into war with each other? No. Shut up Sadie.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look terrible." I said to him. He hesitated. "I'll look after them, don't worry."

Carter returned the book he was holding to the shelf. "Yeah, alright." He turned to go.

Then he turned back to me. "Sadie?" he asked. "Mhmm?" I answered. "Please try not to burn the place down."


	18. Chapter 18

"**Do I even have to say it?"**

"**Yes you do Sadie."**

"**Whyyyy? They already know it."**

"**Suck it up and say it Sadie."**

***Sighs* **

"**Fine. The writer of this fanfiction does not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson series."**

* * *

Chapter 18: We set off

Annabeth's POV:

So, we're supposed to meet the Egyptians and the Romans in a week. Perfect. I still haven't told Percy yet, and I think he's getting suspicious. But he didn't ask and he didn't pry. That's why I love him. That, and the fact that he's stunningly attractive. And other obvious reasons.

Anyway, I think I am going to tell him. Tomorrow. Yup, definitely tomorrow.

Everyone at camp has been preparing for the meeting _and t_hewar since Chiron has told us. Honestly, it's been kind of depressing. The Hephaestus cabin have barley been creating anything new (even though we really need those weapons), the Stoll brothers haven't played a prank since the day we found out about all this, and even the Aphrodite cabin haven't been setting couples up.

**A week later…**

With the help of the Hecate cabin, Leo extended the interior of The Argo II. Everyone at camp easily fit, one room was huge enough to fit a dozen people easily, so it was just like camp. All the children of the same god/goddess shared a room. We had washrooms, bunks and everything. It was just like camp.

Most people took everything they had with them. I didn't. We _were _going to go back home. Why take everything if we're going to come back anyways? The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

We were preparing to take off in an hour, to the place that the leaders had agreed to meet. There was a nervous tension on board. Percy and a few others were getting a few last minute things on board.

Percy. I've held off telling him, and now, it was too late.

* * *

Sadie's POV:

We've all packed one bag to bring with us. We all used extension spells so that there was more space in the bag, but we won't have to bring a humongous bag with us. **(Yes, I stole that from Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.** **Rowling :D)**

All the Nomes were supposed to travel to the First Nome, and we would all take a portal to the meeting area from there.

I don't know how I feel about that. Sure, we were all on friendly terms with each other, but it was still awkward being in the same room as them. We _did _cause mass destruction not too long ago, and we _did _have something to do with accidently destroying some of the Nomes.

So you could see my hesitation.

Some of us had wanted to leave the ankle biters out of this, but there was no where to keep them safe, plus they _did _do quite well during the battle with Apophis.

I saw Walt/Anubis staring out the window. I haven't really forgiven him yet, and I feel guilty about that. It's not something he could've casually told me. I understand that, but I was still hurt.

Amos was going to create the portal and we were going to go in-two at a time- to the first Nome.

Me and Carter were supposed to go first, since we were like the ermm _leaders _of the 21st Nome.

There was a nervous tension in the air. Walt turned and caught my eye. I gave him a nod and a small smile to show him I was okay. Relief spread across his face.

" Ready?" Amos asked quietly. Me and Carter exchanged looks, then nodded in unison. Amos muttered a few Egyptian words and the portal appeared. Carter took my hand beside me, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then, together, we leaped through the portal, on our way to the first Nome. (Or our possible doom. Pick one.)


End file.
